Battle of Benghazi (2014–2017)
( ) |place=Benghazi, Libya |result= Decisive LNA victory * Ansar al-Sharia dissolves itself * Benghazi Defense Brigades announces it is "ready to disband" |combatant1= Libyan National Army * Benghazi Security Directorate Supported by: France *DGSE *Special Forces |combatant2= Shura Council of Benghazi Revolutionaries * Benghazi Defense Brigades * Ansar al-Sharia * Libya Shield 1 Supported by: *Misrata Brigades * LROR ''' Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (from Nov. 2014 to Jan. 2017) * Wilayat Barqa |commander1= Field Marshal Khalifa Haftar (Commander of Operation Dignity) Colonel Abdussalam Al-Hassi (Commander of the LNA’s Benghazi operations room) Col. Wanis Abu Khamada (Commander of Libya's Special Forces) Brig. Gen. Saqr Geroushi (Commander of the Libyan Air Force) Salem Al-Naaili (Libyan Special Forces top commander) Ahmed Abu-Bakr Huttea Al-Zwai (Field commander) |commander2= Mohamed al-Zahawi (Ansar al-Shariah Leader) Abu Khalid Al-Madani (Zahawi's Successor) Ibrahim Bunuwara (Ansar al-Shariah top commander) Wissam Ben Hamid (Libya Shield 1 Commander) Younis Al Louhicha (Field commander) Jalal Makhzum ---- Abdel Qader al-Najdi |strength1= Unknown |strength2= SCBR: 4,500+ (in 2014) ISIL: Several Hundred |casualties1= Unknown number of LNA soldiers killed 3 DGSE operators killed, 1 helicopter downedFrance says three military officials killed in Libya Libya Herald. 20 July 2016. |casualties2= Unknown Unknown |casualties3=700 killed overall (by February 2015)Libyan factions to resume talks on Tuesday; Benghazi death toll hits 700 |notes= Despite the LNA's declaration of victory on 5 July 2017, the battle continued with militants still holding 150 square meters of territory, which was reduced to just one building by 27 July 2017. }} The Battle of Benghazi (2014–2017) was one of the battles of the Libyan Civil War of 2014 that raged since October 2014, between the Islamic Fundamentalist Shura Council of Benghazi Revolutionaries (supported by the LROR and Misrata Brigades), Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant in Libya, and the Libyan Army, and some people supporting the Libyan Army in the city. The battle was a direct consequence of the failed Benina Airport Offensive by the Benghazi Revolutionaries and their Allies, which allowed LNA Forces to regroup and attack deep into Benghazi. By May 2016, the LNA controlled at least 90% of the City, including Ansar Al-Sharia's main neighborhood of Al-Laithi, Benghazi University, and the Cement Factory. A number of Benghazi revolutionaries regrouped later on and announced the formation of Benghazi Defense Brigades in June 2016, to support the Shura Council. Timeline of the battle Late June 2016 LNA advance By 22 June 2016, the LNA captured the Gharyounis district and most of the tourist village at Ganfouda, under the control of Benghazi Shura. On the same day, 11 fighters affiliated with Khalifa Haftar-led Dignity Operation forces were killed and almost 5 others were injured due to clashes with the Benghazi Shura Council, according to a source. On 24 June 2016, a car bomb gone off outside Jalaa hospital, killing five people and wounding 14 others, security and hospital officials said. Attempted BDB offensive towards Benghazi In July 2016, Benghazi Defense Brigades had started moving towards the city after capturing many towns and cities west of it. On 17 July, it claimed it had shot down a LNA helicopter. The militia later on 19 July reported that two French special forces troops were possibly among the crew killed in the crash. A day later, French government confirmed that three French special forces soldiers had died in the crash. French military and intelligence presence was announced in February 2016, after a small detachment of Special Forces and DGSE based out of Benina Airport assisted the Tobruk-based Libyan National Army. The detachment had been in Libya for several months, and coordinated the November US strike on Derna which killed the most senior Isis leader in the country, Iraqi Abu Nabil al-Anbari. By 22–23 July 2016, the Libyan National Army repelled the offensive by the militia.this article on July 25 Eye on ISIS in Libya (25 July 2016) LNA capture of Gwarsha and advance into Ganfouda On 20 August 2016, the LNA captured several parts of the Gwarsha district and offered ceasefire to the militants if they surrendered. On 2 August 2016, a car bomb attack claimed by the Shura Council of Benghazi Revolutionaries in a residential district in Guwarsha district of western Benghazi targeting Libyan National Army killed at least 22 and injured another 20 more people. On 30 August 2016, media sources reported five fighters from Dignity Operation were killed and others were injured in fierce clashes when pro-Haftar forces tried to advance into the Al-Yasameen Summer Resort which was captured by Benghazi Shura Council the day before. On 6 September, sources from the Benghazi Shura Council reported Tuesday that four fighters from Dignity Operation forces of Khalifa Haftar were killed and others were wounded by a landmine blast in Gawarcha frontline. On 16 November, the LNA captured Gwarsha Gate, as well as the Gwarsha district on the next day and were besieging fighters from the Benghazi Revolutionary Shura Council in Ganfouda. 23 soldiers were killed in the clashes, while 60 were wounded. LNA captured over 20 square kilometres of area in Ganfouda by 20 November, with Shura-held territory being reduced to less than 6 square kilometres. A mufti of the Shura Council was also killed in the clashes. On 22 November, LNA started shelling Sabri and Suq al-Hout in preparation for a future offensive to retake the two districts. On 30 November, it launched an assault on Ganfouda, with tanks attacking from the west, while soldiers advanced across the whole perimeter and naval forces bombarded from offshore. It had captured about 90% of the district by this point and had destroyed the last tank of the Shura. On 21 December 2016, an ISIL suicide bomber killed eight troops in fighting near Benghazi, media reports said. Fighting in Ganfouda and "12 Block" On 5 January 2017, ISIL militants operating in Benghazi decided to flee the city after more than 2 years of clashes. There were conflicting reports about the reasons behind it. The Shura council said all the militants in Al-Sabri and Ganfouda districts were given a safe corridor by LNA to leave from the western gate of the city, while LNA claimed that the fighters had secretly escaped. The Shura council also stated that it had taken control of the districts and areas that were earlier under the group's control. 13 pro-LNA fighters were reportedly killed as the group withdrew, according to media sources. 2 ISIL fighters were also reportedly killed in the clashes, while another 2 were captured. LNA stated on 6 January that the captured spokesman of the Shura Council confirmed that Wissam Ben Hamid, the leader of the pro-Shura groups, was killed in an airstrike in December 2016. On 15 January 2017, Benghazi Shura Council fighters shot down a MiG 23 warplane of LNA. On 16 January 2017, pro-Haftar forces retook the Abu Sneib district in the city from Benghazi Shura Council militants after two days of fighting. A commanding officer stated that around 52 troops had died in fighting since January 1 in and around Benghazi. LNA made gains around the Ganfouda district on 23 January. On 25 January 2017, LNA captured the Ganfouda district and stated that the remaining militants had fled to an area known as "12 Blocks". An LNA commander, told broadcaster Libya Channel that their forces have freed more than 60 people from captivity, following the fighting. On 27 January 2017, the remnants of jihadists in the "12 Block" pocket were reported to have been defeated by the LNA. On 1 and 2 February 2017, 9 LNA soldiers were killed while clearing the "12 Blocks" area. The "12 Blocks" area was reported to have been fully secured on 2 February. However, clashes kept ongoing in the area despite the claims. BRSC announced on 21 February that one of its field commanders, Younis Al-Louhaishi, was killed in an airstrike. On 28 February it announced that Omer Ishkel, who is reported to be a former regime officer and Muammar Gaddafi's cousin, was killed in an airstrike on "12 Blocks". On 15 March, it stated that its commander Jalal Makhzum had been killed in 12 Blocks area during the clashes. LNA captured the 12 Blocks complex on 18 March after an assault. The siege ended after the BRSC fighters attempted to escape. Milad al-Zwai, spokesman of LNA's special forces stated that 23 BRSC fighters were killed while 6 were arrested though some managed to escape along with civilians. In return, 7 LNA soldiers were killed and 6 wounded. LNA also stated it lost a MiG-21 fighter jet over the Sabri district. It also detained and was investigating some of the civilians who had remained in the area after its capture. Entering Al-Sabri and Souq al-Hooq On 28 March, the LNA announced the beginning of the "final operation" to retake the remaining areas in central Benghazi that was still held by Shura Council militants.LNA hits Sabri, Souq al-Hout with airstrikes On 3 April, it was reported that the last Shura Council pocket in the Al-Sabri and Souq al-Hooq Districts had been heavily bombed by warplanes of LNA and ally nations. It was reported that the airstrikes caused the collapse of the Al-Lathamah Bridge in eastern Al-Sabri.Haftar's fighter aircraft air attack opponents' positions in Benghazi On 3 May 2017, three civilians were killed and seven to 14 people were also wounded when a rocket hit a building in Shibna of Hay Dollar district. Meanwhile, four LNA engineers were killed when trying to defuse an explosive device when it detonated in Al-Sabri. On 9 May 2017, Riyadh al-Shahiebi, of the Saiqa special forces media office, said that 17 LNA troops were killed and that they had entered the Souq al-Hout and Sabri areas, but their advance has been slowed by roadside bombs. Another 55 LNA soldiers were also wounded. On the same day, LNA managed to recapture the National Library of Libya in Sabri district after heavy fighting with Islamic militants. At least 24 troops were killed and over 110 wounded during the previous 24 hours. Final LNA push On 19 June 2017, LNA soldiers were able to advance along Dernah, Al-Ageeb and Zuwara streets in Suq Al-Hout while also pushing militants out of the century-old Erkheis mosque. On 23 June 2017, LNA announced that it had taken control of Souq al-Hout district. According to a medical official, at least 13 LNA soldiers were killed and 37 wounded during the past two days of fighting with many of those killed by landmines. On 28 June 2017, the LNA took control of the Al-Thadi football club and surrounding buildings in Sabri during fighting, killing at least three LNA soldiers and injuring dozens. Field Marshal Haftar assigned Colonel Abdulmalik al-Awkali as the new military commander of Benghazi, while official reports that 44 soldiers were killed in fighting with the militants. LNA spokesman Khalifa al-Abidi stated that troops had made progress and the militants were besieged in an area of two square kilometers. On 4 July 2017, at least 17 LNA troops have died and 50 injured during the past 24 hours, according to a medical source. Meanwhile, LNA claimed that 19 militants were also killed in fighting and took control over important sites. On 5 July 2017, LNA overran militants' position in Sabri district by retaking Gumhoriya Hospital and the unfinished Hyatt Regency hotel. Five LNA soldiers were killed, including Colonel Saleh Al-Rishi. Troops were meanwhile surrounding Sidi Akribesh area where the last holdout of the militants. Later in the evening, Field Marshal Khalifa Haftar declared that LNA forces had taken full control of the city from the Islamist militants. Clearing final pockets of resistance Fighting in Benghazi continued two days after Haftar's declaration of victory, with 12 LNA men being killed and 35 wounded as it attempted to clear the last pockets of resistance in Sabri district. At least five militants were meanwhile killed and 11 arrested, while 10 prisoners held by them were freed according to LNA officials. On July 8, fighting with cornered militants continued with 18 LNA soldiers being killed during the day in mop-up operations. LNA claimed it killed Nasser Al-Tarshani, also known as Abu Khaled Al-Madani, a leader of Ansar al-Sharia. LNA spokesman Colonel Miloud Zwei stated on the next day that that 20 LNA soldiers had been killed since the declaration of victory, while several militants were also killed and 17 arrested. He stated that the clashes were still ongoing in Souq al-Jarid. On 9 July, LNA stated it had managed to capture Sabri's Sidi Akribesh, the last militant positions after four days of fighting which left at least 22 LNA soldiers dead. In an official statement after Haftar's declaration of victory, the Egyptian foreign ministry meanwhile praised LNA for its role, welcoming their victory as a "purge of terrorist and extremist organisations" in Benghazi. France's foreign ministry too welcomed LNA's victory while calling on Haftar to integrate a Libyan army under the authority of a civil power. GNA issued a statement congratulating the Benghazi residents for the victory. Thousands of Libyan civilians in many cities of the country celebrated after LNA's declaration of victory. In mid-July 2017, according to scholars from Benghazi University, an estimated of 5 to 10 billion Libyan dinars are needed to rebuild Benghazi with the help from central government. On 18 July 2017, the LNA admitted that 78 soldiers had been killed since the start of the month, including 21 soldiers which were killed by land mines and booby traps. It was also revealed that Sidi Akherbish had not been fully secured by the LNA, with two pockets of militants resuming to fight from Sabri's vegetable market and Al-Ruyaain hotel. A local hospital said six dead and 20 wounded soldiers had been brought in during the past four days. On 22 July 2017, heavy fighting erupted in Bela Square. Two Ansar Al-Sharia leaders were believed to be holed up in the area, identified as Abdullah Buzgeia and Ahmed bin Shatwan. Meanwhile, Saiqa Special Forces spokesman Milad Al-Zwai said that the militants controlled an area of just 150 square meters and that after its capture the LNA's operation in Benghazi would end. Six LNA troops were killed while eight were injured in the clashes. Five days later, the militants in Sidi Akribesh were confined to one building according to a Saiqa Special Forces spokesman with most of them wearing suicide vests.LNA says last Benghazi militants all wearing suicide vests References Category:Conflicts in 2014 Category:Conflicts in 2015 Category:Conflicts in 2016 Category:Conflicts in 2017 Category:Battles involving France Category:History of Benghazi